XS HSM
by The Little Geeky Piano Girl
Summary: AU. An adored prince. An abused slave. Their lives were miles apart but there are ramifications for all when their lives collide. Songfic-ish. Raikim.
1. Prologue: Start Of Something New

**Hi! I'm back with my second story! I know I haven't quite finished Trampled Hearts yet but I have writers block so I decided to publish this early! Please R&R!****

* * *

**

**_1.1. Prologue 'Start of Something New'_**

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Looking back, I guess is was in my own world. Living in my own personal bubble where nothing could go wrong. I never could've imagined some of the true horrors of the society we live in. Growing up in a palace where every whim is granted, it's kind of hard to imagine how hard people have to work for every little thing that I take for granted.

* * *

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

In my life, my constant companions are pain and exhaustion. For me, happiness was an impossible fairytale; the closest I ever came to it was when I got one of my hours off, which are few and far between.

* * *

That morning was typical. I woke up, dressed, made _him_ breakfast, washed the floors and cleaned up the dining room before eating my own breakfast: a slice of toast and a glass of water. By then it was more like lunch, and afterwards, I began to clean the living room and his bedroom.

Suddenly, he came bursting through the front door. I heard him kick off his boots and make his way up the stairs, calling as he came. "Where are you; you worthless little brat!" I had gotten so used to the abuse, that I didn't flinch at his words. Nor his actions; but that doesn't mean the blows didn't hurt.

"I'm up in the bedroom." I call down meekly and listen as his footsteps get steadily louder until he storms into the room with a greedy look on his grubby features. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up so I was at eye level, my feet dangling at least a foot from the floor.

"Go and clean yourself up," he growled, a sinister smile spreading across his face. "There's a market later, and I hear the prince is looking for a new maid. I may even get a good price for a grubby little tramp like you!" He dropped me on the floor and I scrambled up, heading for the bathroom, acting meekly to prevent him coming after me again. Using the bathroom was a rare privilege for me and greatly appreciated at this moment in time. The bruises dotting my body were mostly starting to fade, whilst a new one was blossoming on my upper arm, where he had held me to his eye level. The sores and welts across my back, from when he was either truly displeased with my work or too drunk to be reasoned with, stung as I gingerly lowered myself into the bath water before the soothing sensation of the water dominated the slight stinging. However, I couldn't let myself get lost in the feeling if the first bath in about a week, even if I was awarded the pleasure of lukewarm water in place of the usual ice water, or he'd come looking for me. I shuddered at the thought and quickly began to wash my hair and attempt to clean the grime from my arms and face.

After the best bath I'd had in my lifetime, I stood in my room, wrapped in a towel in front of my wardrobe, flicking through my tattered and torn dresses, trying to find one that was at least half presentable. In the end, I chose my blue winter dress. It was hardly ever worn, so only had a slight rip in the bottom of the skirt and had long sleeves to mask the bruises colouring my arms. As I looked at myself in the mirror, twisting my hair into a loose ponytail, I thought to myself, 'I don't look all that bad…' The dress was loose, drawn in with a simple black sash around the waist, hiding the fact that my ribs were visible, though you could still tell that I was unhealthily skinny by my prominent collarbones, thin legs and bony wrists and fingers, easing my mind that I wasn't conning anyone. It had a rounded neckline which wasn't low cut and the hemline was at my knees.

"Hurry up!" I jumped when his voice bellowed up the stairs at me. I scrambled out of the room after slipping into my worn black pumps and hurried down the stairs. In the likely event that I will come home with him again as no one wishes to buy me, I need to stay on his good side in order to avoid the whip. He'll be mad enough; it'll probably end with a few more bruises and possibly some minor gashes without my being late. I stopped in front of him at the bottom of the stairs, panting slightly. He glanced quickly at my outfit and, deeming it acceptable, proceeded to drag me out the door and down the winding, dusty road to the town square.

As we neared the market place, I noticed the vendors setting up their stalls; fruit, jewellery, herbs, bread… Anything you could possibly imagine was sold at this market. I also noticed the familiar huddle of young girls, the other slaves, with their 'owners' sitting around nearby, drinking. My master shoved me towards the other girls and headed off towards his equally greedy and sadistic companions. I could clearly see that I was the youngest of the slaves and the thinnest too. This gave me some relief, for, though I'm not happy with my own life and desperately wish it was different, I'm glad that no one else had to endure the same horrors I did.

Some time later, the market opened for business; the bulk of the customers heading for the food stalls, a few straying towards the slaves, but not much attention was on us. We took advantage of that and began to stray ourselves, observing the other stalls from a distance. I was drawn to the fountain near enough to where I was supposed to be. I had often seen it in passing when I went for my weekly grocery run but I had never been able to take the time to truly appreciate its beauty. It was simple but its simplicity made it elegant. A simple, circular shape with a fountain in the middle of no extraordinary shape, to me it looked similar to a vase.

From behind me I heard a snarl. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he glared whilst I backed away, searching for words. "What makes you think you can sneak off like that?" With each question he got increasingly angry and I, increasingly afraid.

"I-I…" I stuttered, fumbling for words. "There was no one around so I just thought-" I was cut off by a sharp slap across the face, causing me to stumble back a few steps, clutching my, no doubt, red face. His eyes flashed with anger and I took another few fearful steps backwards.

"You thought since there was no one around, you would try to escape?" My eyes widened in response. Escape? That was far from what I was trying to do!

"N-no! Of course not!" I managed to stutter before his fist once again connected with my jaw. He made as if to grab my hair and I dodged out of his grasp, thankful for my quick instincts, turned on my heel and ran. 'He's going to kill me!' I thought frantically, 'what will I do?' I looked over my shoulder to see him attempting to follow me and my foot caught on a flagstone, sending me sprawling. Landing on my hands and knees, I heard him catch up with me and glanced up to look for an escape route but was rooted to the spot with shock at what I saw.

Staring down at me from his horse with the most mesmerising emerald eyes I had ever seen was the prince. I stared back for a few moments before I came to my senses and tried to run. Unfortunately, my lapse in concentration had allowed my 'owner' to catch up with me. He caught my arm and, in a very transparent voice, called out to all in the vicinity, "There you are! I'm so glad I caught you!" he turned to the prince and continued, "Thank you for stopping her; she was trying to run away from home. How can I ever repay you?" He pretended to think for a moment before continuing. "You were looking for a maid? Perhaps we can solve both problems; I repay you for stopping her and she gets away from home for a while."

The prince looked between me and my master for a while, as if trying to tell the truth from the lies, taking in my master's falsely earnest expression and my wide eyes. Finally he turned to me and asked "Is this true?" I looked between him and my master helplessly. If I told him the truth, I would be sent back home where my master would most likely beat me within an inch of my life, or I could lie and become a palace maid. I hate lying and yet I was terrified of telling the truth and facing my master's wrath. So terrified, that I was speechless. I turned my wide eyes to the prince and willed him to understand that I couldn't answer his question.

"Well?" I winced as my master elbowed me sharply in the side. "The prince asked you a question." I didn't miss the underlying, threatening tone in his voice, and by the way the prince's eyes narrowed, neither did he.

"And I would appreciate it if you allowed her to answer it." He glanced sharply at my master before once again turning to me. "Were you trying to run away from home?"

I stared at my feet as I shifted the dust beneath them. "No." I answered quietly. I looked back up, into the prince's face. "I don't have a home to run away from."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Were you running away from this man or not?"

"I'm a slave." His face darkened and he turned to my master, his expression stony.

"A slave?" he repeated; his voice low and deadly. "First of all, you have a young girl as a slave, which is not only morally wrong, but against my parents' law and then you have the audacity to lie to my face and terrify the poor girl to prevent her from informing authorities?"

"Slavery is illegal?" I piped up, my immense confusion evident in both my face and tone.

The prince turned to me, obviously shocked that I didn't even know that, his expression tight, controlled. "How long have you been a slave?"

I thought about it for a while before answering. "As long as I can remember." His hands shook and his jaw clenched. He looked as if he was trying very hard not to hit something.

"_Would _you like to work as my new maid?" I was taken aback by his question and I screwed up my face in confusion. "A _maid _mind you." He clarified, directing a glare at my master when he looked like he wanted to intervene, "_**Not**_ a slave." I nodded my head slowly, almost afraid of my master's (well, ex-master now, I suppose) reaction and of course the fear that this was a dream. He smiled at me and offered me his hand. I regarded it in confusion until, chuckling; he reached for my wrist and helped to pull me onto his horse behind him. He nodded at his two guards before turning his horse towards his home – my new workplace.

As we rode towards the palace, he continued to ask me questions about my life. "Did he abuse you?" "Did he starve you?" All of which, the reply was yes and with each yes he seemed to get a little tenser.

"What is your name?" he asked suddenly. "I just realised I never actually got it."

"It's Kimiko, your Highness." I replied, thinking it unusual to say my name aloud. Ever since I could remember, I was called things such as 'you', 'girl' and 'worthless tramp' but since I was old enough to be able to remember my name if someone asked, to avoid suspicion, I haven't been addressed by my name.

"Raimundo." His voice broke into my reflection.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, confused.

"Call me Raimundo. Just Raimundo." I smiled to myself.

"Alright…Raimundo."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I think." I could never be sure of my age but I was fairly certain I was sixteen.

"Just a year younger than me." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

We rode through the grand front gates of the palace and I gasped at the enormous structure that was to be my new home and workplace and I felt an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Happiness.

_I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Upon reaching the palace after navigating the spacious driveway, I was immediately ushered inside and to the servant's quarters for a bath and a new uniform. I was introduced to the head maid, Keiko, and immediately liked her. She was a year older than me and at least a head taller with straight blonde hair that almost reached her shoulders. She was slender without being unnaturally so, like me and her skin was a healthy peach tone. To say I was slightly envious of her would be true.

She helped me off with my winter dress and into the bath, gasping in horror at my bruises and sores across my back whilst I released a contented sigh as I relaxed into the steamy bath water. When I told Keiko that this was my first ever hot bath she fussed over me and ensured I got extra time to revel in the feeling, almost like the mother or older sister I never had.

I borrowed and took in one of Keiko's spare uniforms until I could find time to make my own and she showed me around the palace. "Now, you will be Raimundo's personal maid so your uniform will be a little different if you even need to wear one, he probably will let you wear any dress, we only really have to wear our uniform at balls or if someone is visiting or a new member of staff arrives." We arrived at the throne room and entered to see Raimundo standing by his parents who sat on their respective thrones, all three immersed in conversation. "Your Majesties." Keiko curtsied and mimicked her, pleased that I managed to do it neatly without toppling over. The royal family turned towards us and scrutinised me, making me rather nervous under their stares but Queen Maria smiled reassuringly at me and King Ricardo nodded, a hint of a smile playing at his lips, pity reflected in both of their eyes.

Queen Maria stood up. "Ah, you must be Miss Kimiko, Raimundo's new maid. He will show you where you will be staying." She smiled at me once again before turning to discuss with Keiko. Raimundo smiled and showed me through a series of long corridors until we came to a rather large one.

"This is the West Wing." He informed me, still smiling. He indicated the large door, "That is my room, and this, is yours." He led me to a smaller door in the corner, and opened the door. I stepped inside and marvelled at the size of the room. It wasn't overtly vast, but still enormous in comparison to my old room. Raimundo, upon seeing my awe struck expression, chuckled again and nudged me farther into the room. "This is the tower." He explained, opening the window and showing me the various things around the room: the wardrobe, sewing materials, bed, desk… But my attention was drawn to the window. It had the most spectacular view of the forest and hills, behind which the sun was just beginning to set.

Raimundo, upon noticing my preoccupation, joined me at the window. "It's beautiful." I breathed, still in awe of the entire experience of the day and slightly afraid that I would wake up in my old room any minute now.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, smiling softly at the view. "I'll take you out riding tomorrow and you can see the entire grounds. They're no less mesmerising as they are from up here." I smiled at the prospect of tomorrow: a ride around the grounds and a visit to town with Keiko to get some fabric. My life was just beginning, after many years of torture; I was finally starting to live.

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Until it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Getcha Head In the Game

**1.2. 'Getcha Head in the Game'**

**Hi! I'm BACK! But only for a short while. And, to make up for the long wait between chapters 1 and 2 and the undoubtedly long wait until I next update, I give you two chapters! Aren't I so generous?**

* * *

I woke up and for some reason, I felt different. Happier. I sat up in my bed and the events of the previous day came flooding back to me, bringing a whole host of different emotions with them.

I clenched my fists, furious that someone could treat another human being like that, especially a young girl. She had told me that she had been his slave for as long as she could remember and I knew that it hadn't been an easy life either, even without her answers to my questions. She was so tiny, so skinny that it was almost scary. She barely even came up to my chest and looked impossibly fragile. I remembered watching her look out over the view from her room reverently; watching the way the soft light from the sunset lit up her face. Her pale skin contrasted starkly with the ebony locks, framing her face and curling to her waist but it suited her in a way that could suit no other. Even just thinking about her brought a smile to my face. Around her, I feel as if I could be myself and relax as I never could due to my status.

I quickly got up, dressed and went down to breakfast, after which I went to my tutor Master Fung for my lessons. I would be turning eighteen in a couple of months, so I had mostly finished academic lessons, so today, I was training in archery.

Master Fung sighed deeply burying his head in his hands in frustration as I missed. Again. "Raimundo…" he lifted his head, holding my gaze steadily. I was glad that someone called me by my Christian name and not my title, 'your majesty' and 'your highness' can become somewhat mundane. "What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged sheepishly at him; I was always terrible at archery. Anything else I could at least attempt. But archery… "Good morning, miss." At Master Fung's voice, I lifted my head to see Kimiko approaching, once again wearing what I assumed to be Keiko's oversized uniform, her ebony curls twisted into a loose braid.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully with a bow of the head as she approached. "If I may…" she asked timidly, gesturing towards the bow still held in my hand.

"Be my guest." I smiled as I handed the bow to her. There was something about her that could just make me smile. She stepped up to where I had previously stood and raised the bow and, without much preamble, let the string loose, sending the arrow with a _twang_, straight into the bull's-eye! I felt my jaw drop open in shock as Master Fung chuckled beside me.

"Well done, miss," he smiled amiably at her and I noticed the shocked spark in her eyes before it changed to one of quiet delight. Almost as if she had never received a compliment before… "Perhaps you could teach Raimundo," he turned to me, eyes twinkling, "I don't think I'm getting through to him." He promptly walked off, leaving the two of us alone.

I watched her retrieve her arrow before I spoke up. "Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't." I stared gormlessly at her and I could've sworn that she repressed a giggle. "I just … instinct I guess." She shrugged as she finally reached me and I took the bow back from her hands.

"Any tips?" I watched her from the corner of my eye as I raised the bow, watching her scrutinise my stance. An odd feeling went through me at that, almost as if I wanted to impress her.

"Well," she began cautiously, as if she was trying to be polite, almost afraid.

"Just tell me, truthfully, I won't bite" I grinned at her to support my words and she smiled back.

"You're too tense." She stated, coming to a stop beside where I still stood, poised. "You just need to relax your muscles…" she laid her hand on my forearm to indicate which muscles to relax and as I focused on that, trying my best to ignore the strange – almost tingling – sensation, I heard her murmur softly "and let go." I obediently released the string and the arrow flew through the air and landed on the bull's-eye, right where hers had been. I stared in amazement as she smiled at me. "You see, it's that easy." I tried a few more shots, bearing in mind her advice and they all achieved the same outcome.

"You," I turned to her after retrieving my arrows, "are amazing." I saw the doubtful look in her eyes and continued, leaving my archery things back to the armoury. "No, really. I mean, you taught me archery in a matter of minutes." I smiled brightly at her as Master Fung, in his usual manner, appeared beside us. "Master Fung has been attempting that for weeks."

"That is no easy feat, my dear. Raimundo, you have your football practice now." I smiled again at Kimiko before leaving with him. "She is quite something." Master Fung remarked.

I looked back over my shoulder to see her heading back to the castle, her braid bouncing across her back, and felt a smile come to my face."Yeah, she is."

The rest of the team was there, warming up, when I arrived and I quickly spotted my long time friend, Aiden, and jogged to catch up with him on our usual laps of the pitch. "Hey, buddy. I heard you got a personal maid, what's she like?"

"She's really something mate, she just taught me archery in less than a minute." Aiden's eyes widened comically. "And she'd never shot an arrow before." Aiden seemed to choke on air. "Well, she tried before attempting to teach me, said it was instinct." I smiled at the memory.

Aiden noticed and chuckled. "It seems that you, my friend, have met your match." I grinned before I, being team captain, called the practice to a beginning.

_Coach said to fake right, break left_

_Watch out for the pick_

_Keep an eye on the defence_

_You gotta run, give and go_

_Take the ball to the hole (like the old school pros)_

_He said 'don't be afraid' 'what you waitin' on?' 'shoot the outside J'_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_Just make sure that we get the rebound_

'_Cause when we get it the crowd will go wild_

_A second chance, gotta grab it and go_

_Maybe this time we'll hit the right note_

_Wait a minute; get your head in the game_

_Wait a minute; get your head in the game_

_Wait a minute; get your head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_Why am I feeling so wrong?_

_My head is in the game_

_But my heart's in the song_

_She makes this feel so right_

_Should I go for this? Better shake this._

_Should I take the ball down the middle_

_Then I shoot the shot?_

_I move fast when I dribble_

_Watch out for the block_

_I lose focus when I think of her name_

_I gotta keep, keep my head in the game_

_Does she think about me?_

_Does she feel the same way?_

_Should I shoot forward three?_

_Gotta stay in game play_

_Uh, uh. I think I'm going insane!_

_Uh, uh. Can't get her out of my brain!_

I was really out of it, everywhere I looked, her face kept popping into my mind's eye and I kept wondering whether this _thing_ I feel is mutual or one sided.

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_

_You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game_

Practice ended and certainly not on a high note for me. I was distracted throughout the entirety. Kimiko just seemed to be constantly on my mind.

I found her in her room at her sewing machine after I had changed and we went on the tour of the grounds I had promised her. I watched her face rather than the scenery for most of the ride. I knew these grounds like the back of my hand, having grown up in them. But Kimiko? She was definitely someone I wanted to get to know. I saw her face light up in delight at everything that I took for granted. Little things such as birds, trees, streams… It made me realise how truly lucky I was to have a loving family, a home where I had space and wasn't forced to do another's bidding, to have had a sheltered upbringing; all of which it was painfully obvious by the emotions flitting across her face, she had never had. And as I watched her relish in the last few rays of sunlight as we sat under the cherry blossom tree on the hill, I knew that I would do anything to make sure that her future was a much better experience than her past.


	3. Chapter 3: What I've Been Looking For

**1.3. 'What I've Been Looking For'**

**So, this is probably going to be the last update until June. I wrote these when taking a break from studying/procrastinating so, who knows? Maybe I'll get more done before then.**

* * *

Yesterday was the best day of my life. I spent the morning with Raimundo, teaching him archery which I had no idea I was able to do! And then I spent the afternoon with Keiko in town, shopping for fabrics. It felt different to walk around the square without the knowledge that unfathomable pain awaited me upon my return. We managed to find just the right fabrics in the perfect measurements for me. The maids uniforms are actually pretty nice; a deep emerald green knee high dress with black trimming around the hem, neckline and at the end of the short, puffed sleeves and a small black apron tied around the waist. I was in the middle of sewing my new fabrics into aforementioned uniform, still smiling happily over the afternoon when Raimundo came in to take me on the tour of the grounds he had promised me. The grounds are beautiful! Exactly the sort of place I imagined growing up in when I daydreamed of what my life would be like if I hadn't been a slave and sitting on that hill, watching the sunset under the cherry blossom tree with Raimundo, was the most peaceful and content I have ever felt.

Today there was some sort of singing competition in town, people came and sang and the two finalists for next weeks show were announced the next day. Raimundo and I were going because his friend and guard, Omi was performing with the princess of another kingdom, Ashley.

When we arrived, the contest was just beginning and we quickly took seats in the back, to hide a little and avoid people recognising Raimundo. The contestants were good. Very good. And soon, it was the last competitors: Omi and Ashley. Omi walked onto the stage first. He has a bald, quite round yellow head, is quite short and is a nice person if you don't mind the many sexist comments and the insinuations that you are inferior to him. Ashley on the other hand… I had never met her before but from the moment I saw her I instantly disliked her. She has short, shoulder length blonde hair and pale green eyes. She flounced onto the stage, or at least she would have if not stopped by Lilia, the castle pianist. From our position in the back I couldn't hear what was said between the two but I could see that whatever it was that Princess Ashley said wasn't sugary sweet like everyone expects from a princess. She turned from Lilia, flicking her straight hair over her shoulder as she went and pranced over to Omi and motioned for another man to come to the piano. Lilia moved out of the way with a look of pain on her face and the man sat down and began to play the piano whilst Omi and Ashley began their song and dance routine, Omi first.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me_

Ashley soon joined in with a false voice and obviously false emotions on her face, so much so, it made me cringe.

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always there beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

At this point there was an instrumental interlude, during which Ashley did a very showy tap dance routine while Omi stood by. How does he stand that?

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_Don't have to say a word_

_For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found_

_I'm loving having you around_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Wuh-uh-uh-uh-oh_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Wuh-uh-uh-uh-oh_

The crowd cheered. They were good, there was no denying that. But they were too showy. I saw Ashley take another theatrical bow before sweeping off the stage. I glanced at Raimundo and saw an identical expression to my own on his face. The crowd began to disperse and Raimundo and I got up to leave too when Lilia tripped over the leg of her piano, sending her sheet music flying everywhere. With a quick glance at each other, we ran to the stage to help her. She looked surprised at our appearance beside her so I guess she was still thinking over whatever Ashley was saying to her. "Are you alright, Lilia?" I asked anxiously. "I mean, it didn't look like Princess Ashley was being entirely civil." Lilia smiled wryly, the three of us straightening from our positions on the floor, picking up the sheets.

"No, she was informing me that she had some other pianist do an arrangement of my song." She set the music back on the piano and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I glanced over my shoulder, towards the castle.

"I, uh, should probably be getting back to work." I turned to walk towards the castle throwing an "I'll see you later." over my shoulder as I went. I only made it as far as the side of the stage, where I was hidden from view when I heard them talking again and gave into the urge to stop and listen.

"You wrote that song?" Raimundo asked incredulously, he probably couldn't imagine Lilia having time, what with her duties in the castle.

"Sort of. Do you want to hear how it's supposed to sound?" I assumed he nodded as I heard Lilia sitting down and shuffling some sheets. When she began to play, it was a beautifully simplistic melody, the same song that Ashley had sang with Omi but almost a natural, pure version. Raimundo began to sing the parts that Omi had sung and I was surprised at the tuneful tenor voice he had. He was good at everything.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

I could still remember the lyrics from when Ashley had murdered them so I began to sing the other part.

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always here beside me_

When his voice joined with mine it brought a smile to my face. I had always loved to sing but hadn't the confidence to in front of anyone but I thought that our voices mixed together sounded good.

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_Who knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

I thought about the last three lines as I sang them and realised that they were true for me about my life recently.

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

When Lilia finished the final chord, I heard footsteps coming towards me and panicked. He couldn't find me eavesdropping! So I turned and fled.

* * *

When Lilia finished the song I headed towards the corner of the stage from where the most beautiful voice I had ever heard had floated from and sang with me, but no one was there.

I turned back to Lilia who was smiling at me, eyes twinkling. "That definitely sounded better. Ashley massacred it." She smiled graciously before making a comment of her own.

"Looks like you have found yourself a mystery girl." I smiled again, thinking of the angelic voice who, for some reason, in my mind had ebony curls and bright blue eyes.

I heard applause from the back of the hall and turned to see the judges. They smiled widely. "Congratulations, your majesty." I raised a brow curiously. "You and your mystery girl just made the finals." I stared at the spot where they stood for a good minute after they left, in shock while Lilia handed me a pile of sheets.

"Sing this. I'll help you with it." She winked before walking away, calling over her shoulder, "And I'll find your mystery girl too!" Then I realised that I would eventually meet the 'mystery girl' as everyone put it and beat that snobby Ashley at her own game. I grinned widely. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sorry if that shift in POVs was confusing! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Stick To The Status Quo

_Sorry it took so long for me to update...exams...then I got sidetracked by 'The First Step'..._

_Anyway, here you go! Chapter 4!_

* * *

_**1.4. 'Stick To the Status Quo'**_

It was early the next morning when I was helping the palace maids do their duties while Raimundo was at his school lessons, I had offered to help the gardeners, both so I could be outside in the beautiful day and see the beautiful gardens around me and to get away from the chores that reminded me so much of my old place of living, when I heard the scream. It was a shrill ear-splitting scream, emanating from somewhere in the village. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Lilia, the castle pianist. The two of us had become good friends in the short time I was here. "It looks like Princess Ashley has found the list."

"List? What list?"

"The list of finalists for the singing contest."

"Shouldn't she be happy? I mean, personally I thought her act was a bit too much – Omi was okay but Ashley was over the top! – but judging by the crowd's reaction, I should think she would be a finalist. Isn't she? I'm rather hoping that she hasn't – that the prize would go to someone who wouldn't massacre such a beautiful song."

"I – wait a minute, you haven't heard my song…" She looked at me suspiciously. Oh no! Must think fast!

"Uh…well, you wrote it, so it must be beautiful, all of your songs are. Besides, I heard Ashley's version and if it was slowed down and set to only a simple piano accompaniment it would be beautiful and knowing you, that's what you did do with it." She continued to look suspicious but seemed to let it go. Phew!

"Well, she is a finalist, but I think she was hoping that the judges would announce her as the outright winner. That and the shock of the other finalist."

"Who is the other finalist?" It couldn't be…

"Prince Raimundo and his 'mystery girl'. I showed him the proper version of my song and some girl sang it with him from somewhere. The judges heard and the two of them are the other finalist. If you ask me, they have a much better chance of winning – their voices are beautiful on their own and together – wow! I just have to find her…"

I tried not to blush at her inadvertent compliment; she already was suspicious of me! Oh, but they're trying to find the 'mystery girl' and get her to sing on stage with Raimundo! I can't let them find out it was me, but what will happen when Raimundo can't find her and has no one to sing with? Even if he did know it was me, he wouldn't want to sing with me, so it doesn't matter that I don't tell him…right?

* * *

Across town, Ashley was pacing back and forth and muttering to herself furiously. "What is going on here? Prince Raimundo didn't even audition! How could he be a finalist if he didn't even audition! Ugh, this is not how this was supposed to go! How am I supposed to wow him with my talent if he's competing against me? And then how will he fall in love with me? And who the hell is this 'mystery girl'? Who does she think she is stealing my man? Well, I suppose he's not mine yet…"

She continued along the same vein, ranting for half an hour, gaining some stares before she screamed in frustration, kicking the nearest thing in sight, a table, and storming back to the large manor she was staying in. "If I can't make him fall in love with me for my voice, I'll just have to make him fall in love with me for my beauty, instead!" She smiled evilly and sat at the dressing table in her room, beginning to apply all sorts of make-up to her face.

_Something is really-_

_Something's not right!_

_-Really wrong!_

_And we gotta get things back where they belong!_

_No, no, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

_No, no, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_Stick to the status_

_Stick to the status_

_Stick to the status quo_

* * *

Raimundo and I spent most of that day together, after his lessons finished. We rode around the grounds and stopped in that same spot, under the cherry blossom tree, that we had on that first tour of the grounds he had taken me on. We talked about everything we could think of for as long as we could stay there. Raimundo even taught me some of the things he learnt in lessons, such as maths and he even told me he would lend me some of the books he had read and if I had any problems, he would help me to read them. I had never been this happy.

"You're a good teacher." I remarked to him as we leant against the cherry blossom tree and watched the sunset as we had on that first day.

"You're a fast learner." He replied but he sounded rather…distant. As if he was distracted by something else.

Come to think of it, he seemed like that all day. It must have been nerves for the singing competition next week. Yeah…that must be it…. He couldn't be that anxious to find out who the 'mystery girl' is…could he? Little did he know that she was sitting right beside him.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking, all day, about that voice from yesterday who had sang Lilia's song with me. There was something vaguely familiar about the voice, and there was something niggling away in the back of my mind but I couldn't figure out what. It was as if I had heard it somewhere before. Master Fung noticed my distraction during my lessons but he merely raised a brow before turning back to the equations he had been trying to get me to figure out for the last ten minutes.

The only time I wasn't completely distracted was when I was with Kimiko. The 'mystery girl' was always on my mind and the niggling got stronger around her, but I was never able to ignore Kimiko when she was in the same room as me.

I taught her everything I could think of from my lessons with Master Fung; she's smart and could keep up with everything I told her without ever having had school lessons before. I offered to lend her my books and my help reading them if she needed it, I was sure she wouldn't but just in case, and her eyes lit up at such a simple act of kindness, reminding me again of just what a horrible upbringing she had.

I don't know what it is about her, but she just fascinates me and I can't seem to stay away. I can't help but feel happy any time she's around and when she isn't, I feel rather lonely, no matter who else is in the room with me. I've never met anyone like her before…

I went to see Lilia before the palace retired for the evening and all in it went to bed, to see if she had any news on who the 'mystery girl' may be. She said she didn't but something in her eyes made me think she had a clue or an idea of some sort… Well, I trust her to find the girl and I'll leave her to do it whatever way she feels is best.

I quickly scurried back to my room when I noticed the time. After all, I was supposed to take Kimiko to see the rest of the village; the side she hadn't seen before in her limited freedom and she seemed to be really looking forward to it…I didn't want to disappoint her.

* * *

_Do you want me to state whose POV it is each time, like I did in 'The First Step'? Or is it okay to leave it his way when it is fairly obvious?_


	5. Chapter 5: When There Was Me And You

_**Yay, I'm updating faster! I'm slightly hyper and I would've uploaded this earlier but I found out my six-year-old brother had never seen 'Beauty & The Beast' and to me, an avid disney fan, that was just unacceptable, so we watched it and I almost cried again at the part when the beast dies! I cry at every movie, seriously! When Will dies in 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'; when Winnie The Pooh couldn't find Christopher Robin in 'Winnie The Pooh's Most Grand Adventure'; when Harry is possessed by Voldemort in the film of 'Order of the Phoenix' - despite the fact that I pretty much hated the film - they ruined it, the book was way better - it was probably the music, I do that sometimes...; when Beth dies in the book 'Little Women' and for some reason, I didn't cry when I watched 'My Sister's Keeper', despite crying for about five minutes at the book - the film just didn't have the same emotional depth and when the character's death isn't such a shock, well...let's just say I didn't like the film very much... I am utterly insane, I'll just admit it now. I mean honestly, does anyone else cry when singing an emotional song - such as one from a musical, such as 'On My Own' from 'Les Misérables' or a song such as 'Because of You' or 'When You're Gone' or even just an instrumental one, or is it just me?**_

_**I'm way off topic so I'll stop now.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

_**1.5. 'When There Was Me & You'**_

The next few days passed in much the same manner; Raimundo went to his lessons while I helped the palace maids, afterwards, we would do basically whatever we wanted, Raimundo would teach me what he learnt in lessons – helping us both as it helped him to remember it and gave me a basic sense of an education – and Raimundo continued to be slightly distracted.

Lilia still watched me with suspicion – I was really worried that she would figure it out and reveal it to Raimundo. He was the first friend I'd ever had and was so kind to me, I didn't want to lose him.

The only difference came in the form of the unwanted arrival of Princess Ashley. She sauntered in one day, her face caked in make-up and dressed in her finery, which was just as gaudy and showy as her song in the competition. From the instant she stepped foot inside the palace, she began ordering the staff around as if they were put on earth to serve her. To put it gently, the staff hated her.

I don't think even King Ricardo and Queen Maria liked her very much but were much too polite to ask her to leave, for fear of offending her and finding themselves at war with her country. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be surprised if here own subjects hated her – her attitude was really _that_ bad.

She attached herself to Raimundo like a limpet, laughing her high, utterly fake laugh at anything he said and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Raimundo himself either didn't mind the attention from her or was too polite to say anything. Or perhaps he was too distracted that he didn't even notice who he was talking to anymore. Somewhere deep down inside of me, I think I was desperately hoping that it wasn't the first of these reasons.

I had been spending less and less time with Raimundo as the days went on. Ashley wanted him all to herself and so ordered me away to do whatever she could think of. None of her ideas were very time consuming, though she seemed to be under the impression that they were, so I simply left the room, rolling my eyes, and ended up helping the palace maids with their chores.

With my help, the maids were able to finish faster than usual, so I went looking for Lilia only to find myself in her work room, alone with her piano. I heard the sound of Ashley's high laughter floating up through the full length window that led to the balcony. Curious, I wandered out and saw Ashley in the gardens with Raimundo, who seemed to be showing her around.

As I watched, I saw Ashley finish her fake laughter at whatever Raimundo had said and place her hand on his arm, leaning towards him and batting her eyelashes at him ridiculously. I felt a surge of horror run through me. There was no way he didn't notice that! She was flirting so openly! Why did I feel so strongly about this? I don't _like_ Raimundo, do I? I mean I like him as a friend but…

No, no. I was just afraid of what would happen when Raimundo marries her. Yes, that was it. It was no secret of Ashley's hatred for me and there was no way she would allow me and Raimundo to remain friends, she would probably have me kicked out of the palace and then where would I be? No job, no home…

Oh, who was I kidding? I was jealous. How could I be so stupid as to actually develop feelings for my employer, a _prince! _I had no chance, no chance at all. He's a prince and me? I'm a skinny little nobody.

I continued to beat myself up about it as I retreated from the balcony, unable to bear witnessing any more. I wandered over the piano, recalling how I had felt after singing with Raimundo at that competition. Perhaps singing would help me feel better enough to avoid suspicion. I sat down and placed my fingers on the bench, allowing them to dance along it in a slow melancholy melody reminiscent of my feelings.

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here and all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

'_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

I poured all of my emotions into the words I was singing, making both lyrics and melody up as I went along.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled, you made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then, you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once-upon-a-song's_

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

'_Cause now, even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Because I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

Applause. My eyes widened in panic and I turned to see Lilia standing beside me. I fought to make words but none came out. Would she recognise my voice? "I knew it was you!" Damn. She did. "Now I can go and tell Raimundo and we can start practicing and then the two of you can beat Ashley at her own game and then maybe she'll finally leave!" Lilia was babbling happily, searching through the drawers of her desk and pulling out a stack of sheet music before I realised what she had said.

"No! No Lilia, you can't!" She looked completely and utterly confused.

"What?" I was about to answer when she began to speak again. "Wait, if you were the one who sang with him and you've been here all this time, why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me? Or Raimundo? He's being going insane trying to figure out who his 'mystery girl' is."

"Exactly. He can't find out it's me." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. I took a deep breath and spoke in a rush, afraid my courage would die and I wouldn't get this out. "He's been so excited about this 'mystery girl' as everybody puts it and if he finds out it was me…" I trailed off helplessly. Lilia still looked as if she wanted to protest. "Please don't tell him! I'll do anything! I-I'll even sing with him at the competition, from the sidelines, like last time, just _please _don't tell him!"

She took one look at my desperate face and deflated. "Fine. Now come on, we have to learn this song – we've only got two days."

I nodded my head, a relieved smile coming to my face. Well, maybe this would turn out alright after all. If what Lilia told me that day was true, and we are as good as she said we are, I could sing with Raimundo, perhaps even win, beating Ashley at her own game and irking her so much that she goes home!

* * *

I stood in the garden, not paying any attention to Ashley – I couldn't tell you what she was saying, doing or even what she looked like at that point. I was so focused on trying to figure out who this 'mystery girl' is. Why do I feel like I know her? As if I've heard her voice more than just that one time.

Ashley was really getting on my nerves by being here all of the time. She kept ordering Kimiko away so we could spend time together, which consisted of her talking at me and the occasional grunt from me. Kimiko was the only other thing on my mind these last few days, the only thing that could distract me from the enigma of the disembodied voice. I missed her and couldn't wait for Ashley to leave so I could start teaching her the things I learnt in my lessons again. For some inexplicable reason, I liked teaching her things.

I was fully prepared to scream at Ashley and demand she leave but my mother would have a fit, so I stuck to the detached civility, as close to what I had been taught as possible, given the circumstances.

I think I'm starting to go insane, due to all of this brooding over the new girls in my life. I've started hearing things. I could've sworn I heard the same voice that had sung Lilia's song with me, floating down from inside the castle, singing something like 'I confused my feelings with the truth', with such emotion, such pain in her voice that it made me urge to comfort her and a sudden violent urge against all who would cause her pain.

* * *

_Hee hee! Raimundo wants to hurt himself! Wow, I'm really hyper, aren't I?_

_Anyway, I kinda love this song despite 'High School Musical' being rather cheesy, so I decided to make a - hopefully - less cheesy Raikim version!_


	6. Chapter 6: Bop To The Top

_I'm sorry this is so short, I'll try my best to get the next one up later today - before I go to Donegal, to be deprived of internet for two weeks!_

* * *

_**1.6. 'Bop To The Top'**_

The next two days flew by and the next thing I knew, it was the day of the competition. I had practiced the song with Lilia and each time, she would try to convince me to tell Raimundo, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I could tell he was getting increasingly anxious as the competition drew nearer, but I just couldn't tell him. He would hate me for ruining his fantasy and I would lose the only friend I had. Well, maybe not; Lilia would still be my friend, but would I still be allowed to work at the palace?

I wiped those thoughts from my mind as I had my final practice with Lilia the morning of the competition. "Raimundo had his final practice earlier. Are you sure you don't want to-"

"I'm sure Lilia." I cut across her flatly and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She stood and began gathering her music, decidedly less cheerful now. "Now come on, we've got to go and figure out where you can sing from."

We spent several hours – until lunch time, in fact – deciding where it was best for me to sing from. It had to be somewhere discreet, where I wouldn't be seen, but nowhere that would raise suspicion by me being there. It also had to be close enough that the crowd could hear me and I could hear both Lilia's piano and Raimundo's voice. Well, actually, it wouldn't really matter if I couldn't hear his voice; I had practiced without it, just listening in on his practices to ensure I knew how his went.

Keiko approached when it was nearing lunch hour, no doubt looking for me and Lilia for our own lunch. "How about from there?" Lilia called, playing a few chords on the piano. I turned to Keiko, whose head was tilted in confusion, eyes wide. 'Stop talking, Lilia!' I mentally pled, afraid that Keiko would find out too, but it didn't work. "Can you hear alright? Sing me the first couple of notes so I can check if you can be heard."

Keiko's eyes widened in realisation. "You're Raimundo's 'mystery girl'!" Her face lit up in delight, which baffled me. "Why doesn't anyone know?"

Lilia seemed to be able to hear our conversation from her spot, for she called out, "She's afraid of his reaction." She appeared behind us moments later, her sheet music neatly piled and back in its folder. "This spot is perfect, you could hear me, I could hear you and it's not suspicious for you to be here but secluded enough for you to be able to sing without anyone giving you weird looks. Now let's go and get lunch, I'm starving!"

And so Keiko was in on our secret. I swore her to secrecy on the way over to lunch and she, too, was disappointed but respected my wishes.

The competition began a few hours after lunch and I found myself at the side of the stage, not far from where I was to sing from, waiting for Ashley and Omi's performance, with Keiko and Lilia at my side. Lilia wasn't needed to accompany as, once again, Ashley had opted for a more upbeat song, rather than one of Lilia's beautiful ones.

The music started up – some sort of Spanish dance music – and Omi emerged from the other side of the stage. The poor thing, he looked ridiculous in a frilly blouse and a small hat perched atop his head. Ashley had obviously insisted as I knew for a fact that Omi hated hats as they drew attention to his head – one of the taboo topics of conversation.

_¡Mucho gusto!_

Omi's voice was dull, as if he wasn't interested. Which, to be fair, he probably wasn't.

Ashley sprinted out wearing a blue feathered dress that made the three of us raise an incredulous brow. She sang in her usual manner; overly theatrical and with simple yet flashy dance moves.

_¡Ay qué fabulosa!_

_¡Ay, ay, ay!_

_¡Arriba!_

_¿Quieres bailar?_

_¡Mira mi!_

_I believe in dreaming_

_Shooting for the stars_

_Baby to be number one_

_You've got to raise the bar_

_Kicking and scratching_

_Grinding out my best_

_Anything it takes to climb_

_The ladder of success_

_Work our tails off everyday_

_Gotta bump the competition_

_Blow them all away_

_¡Caliente!_

_¡Suave!_

_Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop_

_Bop to the top_

_Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_Jump and pop_

_Pop 'til __we lock_

_Zip, zap, zop_

_Flop like a mop_

_Scoot around the corner_

_Move it to the groove__ 'til the music stops_

_To the bop, bop, bop_

_To the top_

_Don't ever stop_

_Bop to the top_

_Gimme gimme_

_Shimmy shimmy_

_Shake some booty and turn around_

_Flash a smile in their direction_

_Show some muscle_

_Do the hustle_

_Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop_

_Bop to the top_

_Wipe away your inhibitions_

_Stomp, stomp, stomp_

_Do the romp_

_And strut your stuff_

_Bop, bop, bop_

_Straight to the top_

_Going for the glory_

_We'll keep stepping up_

_And we just won't stop_

'_Til we reach the top_

_Bop to the top_

When they finished – Ashley in a flamboyant pose – the crows cheered. They were a hit and even the three of us had to admit they were good, despite our feelings for Ashley and her singing manner.

I glanced out at the crowd and for the first time, realised just how many people were there. I gulped. Lilia made her way over to the piano and Raimundo approached the stage. Oh no! Could I do this?


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Free

_**Yay, so I did get this done today, but it's the last for two weeks as I leave tomorrow. Unless I can borrow my uncle's laptop but I think he's going away somewhere, so I'm not sure that is an option...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! And please review!**_

* * *

_**1.7. 'Breaking Free'**_

I pulled Keiko aside as the two of us reached the secluded backstage area I was to sing from. "I can't do this." I muttered, sick and terrified by the sheer number of people.

"Of course you can, you can't back out now! Don't you want Raimundo to beat Ashley?"

"I do, of course I do, it's just…look how many people there are!" I whispered the last part. I hadn't really spoken around large crowds before; a group of six was the most.

"It's not as if they can see you." Keiko soothed and I calmed down again. Keiko slipped back out to the side and signalled to Lilia and I heard the piano start up and Raimundo's voice.

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

I summoned all of my courage and sang. This was about more than just me. I had to help him in some small way as he had helped me so much.

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

Raimundo's voice picked up slightly, and I instantly felt both glad and awful. He was obviously relieved that there was someone singing with him so he didn't look like an idiot, but I was leading him on, making him believe that this fantasy of a 'mystery girl' he had was true.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

Our voices mixed for the first time in the song and I couldn't help but smile. I loved how our voices sounded together and I was going to relish it while it was still a possibility.

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breaking free_

The curtain dropped in the middle of my line, revealing me to Raimundo and the audience and I froze. I saw Keiko wink at me from over by the pulleys. So much for respecting my wishes.

I expected Raimundo to turn away in disgust but he simply grinned and extended his hand to mine, singing with more heart than before. Probably because he knew who he was singing with. It couldn't possibly be because I was the one singing with him.

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_In our very souls_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

_We're breaking free_

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Running_

_Climbing_

_To get to that place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

We danced around each other, grinning madly the whole time. It was like it was just us in the room. The way we were before Ashley came into the picture.

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is truth_

_This is fate_

_And together we see it coming_

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Not a want_

_But a need_

_Both of us_

_Breaking free_

_Soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Running_

_Climbing_

_To get to that place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

The music slowed as we reached the conclusion and our grins faded to be replaced by sweet smiles.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

The sound of applause roused us from the bubble we had been in for the duration of the song. I turned bright red at the sight of so many people and tried to flee, but Raimundo's hand was still entwined with mine, holding me in place.

The judge came on stage and announced that we had won, but I wasn't really listening. At that moment, all I cared about was getting out of there as quickly as possible. Raimundo removed his hand from mine to shake hands with the judge and I took my chance, fleeing the stage.

* * *

I found her, after I was able to escape, under the cherry blossom tree where we had sat most evenings before Ashley followed me everywhere.

So, Kimiko was my mystery girl. The two things that kept my mind occupied were in fact one and the same. I wasn't sure how I should feel about that, but I was glad. She was quickly becoming my best friend, though Aidan would be highly displeased if he knew. She was my confidante and I her teacher. I taught her more than just what I learnt at my lessons; things others – myself included – took for granted but she had never gotten to experience in her life as a slave.

I slid down the tree trunk to sit beside her. "Hey." I spoke softly and she lifted her head from her knees, seeming on the verge of tears.

"You aren't upset with me?"

"No. Why would I be?" I really didn't understand girls. Still don't, in fact, but I've learnt to understand her.

"I ruined your fantasy, your…visage of this 'mystery girl' who sang with you. But it's just me; little cowardly me, who couldn't even stay and sing it with you. And I kept it from you, despite Lilia and Keiko's protests.

"Kimiko, even if you had wanted to tell me, you wouldn't have had the chance. Ashley's been stalking me, remember?"

She giggled a little, but then looked confused. "You haven't wanted her around?"

"Oh, God, no!" I exclaimed vehemently. I didn't want Ashley around at all; what with her caked on make-up and simpering. "I'd much rather spend time with you."

She smiled. "So…you're not upset that I'm the…uh…how did they put it…'mystery girl'?"

"No. I'm glad it's you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're much better than some random girl I've never met."

She smiled for a moment, but then it faltered. What did I say? Ugh, why can I never say what I mean? I'm so stupid around her! Why?

* * *

I sighed lightly and allowed Raimundo to help me up, starting towards the palace in silence. He could obviously sense my emotional shift. He always was pretty sensitive to that.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of course he doesn't like you that way! Saying he'd rather spend time with you than Ashley doesn't mean anything…does it? No! Of course not! Stop being so stupid! I continued to argue with myself the whole way back to the palace.

This was going to be a long night!

* * *

_So, what do you think? I try every chapter to try to get the lyrics to skip a line between each verse and chorus, but for some reason, it doesn't want to..._


	8. Chapter 8: I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of Y

_I'm soooooooooooo sorry I took so long with this! It's just, I was in Donegal for two weeks, and then when I got back, I had written most of the rest of 'Keep Walking', so I wanted to type it up before starting new chapters, and then my dad got back from America and decided to break his own rule about the laptop not being allowed to move from my desk since the hinge has broken (seriously, you can't even close it!) and he hogged it for about a week, and then I was away in Portugal. I'm finally home! I know I updated other stories without doing this one in between my holidays, but I find it harder to write this one._

_Anyway, this is the final chapter of Part I and it may take a while before much more is updated - I'm not stopping, don't worry - It's just that school is starting in a week or two and since I'm going into 6th year, I'm going to have a lot of work._

_This may have been up earlier were it not for the fact that I had to go into school to get my GCSE results. And then I was checking online, for though I got the grades to get back into my school, I was anxious whether or not they'd be good enough to study medicine. I think they will be. Hopefully, at least. I'm really going to need to up my game next year - I did nowhere near as much studying as I should have._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please R&R! _

* * *

_**1**__**.**__**8**__**. '**__**I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**__**'**_

Back at the palace, there seemed to be a sort of party going on. Like an impromptu casual ball with everyone who had been at the competition.

I longed to retreat to my room, but Raimundo kept a tight hold on my hand, as if sensing this desire.

He introduced me to almost everyone there, and they were perfectly polite despite the fact that I was Raimundo's former-slave maid, but I still wanted to leave. Though it wasn't as bad as having to sing in front of them, I was uncomfortable facing them knowing that they had heard and seen me sing and were probably judging me inwardly as they put on their polite public masks.

A red-headed boy detached himself from the crowd and approached us. "Jack! How're you doing? It's been a while." Raimundo and this Jack shook hands while I stood there rather awkwardly, wishing Raimundo would let go of my hand. He seemed to have forgotten he was still holding it. Or at least, he didn't seem to notice. "So, what did you think of our singing?"

"You were great." Jack answered, casting a dubious glance at our hands, which Raimundo didn't notice, but I did, and turned bright red, trying to pull my hand out from Raimundo's without attracting his attention.

"Better than Ashley and Omi?"

"Well, I was running a little late, so I only arrived in time to see you singing with this young lady here."

"Oh! Of course! Jack, this is Kimiko. Kimiko, this is my friend Jack from the village." I smiled in greeting, still slightly red.

"And who's Ashley?"

"You don't know who Ashley is?" Raimundo asked incredulously. "Jack, she's practically been stalking me for the last week!"

"Oh, you mean the princess?"

"Yeah. That's her there."

_Never know what you're gonna feel_

_Never see it coming, suddenly it's real_

Jack turned to see where Raimundo was pointing and a strange expression crossed his face when he laid eyes on Princess Ashley. Perhaps it was because he was going by looks alone, and that she was far enough away that he didn't notice the amount of make-up she had on, but he seemed dazed. "She's beautiful…" he murmured reverently.

Raimundo and I exchanged raised eyebrows and backed away slowly as Jack approached the snobby princess.

_Never even crossed my mind_

_That I could ever end up here tonight_

Raimundo and I stood with amused expressions, watching Jack attempting to talk to Princess Ashley and her cold responses. The poor guy. Instead of her disdainful replies repelling him, they did exactly the opposite, and he just seemed to like her more and more.

Well, hopefully that will distract Ashley long enough that Raimundo and I will actually be able to spend some time together.

I was so nervous in this large room full of people, that my throat had gone rather dry, so I reached for something to drink.

"What are you doing?" It was Raimundo and for a moment I froze. Was I not allowed to, or something? But then I realised that his voice wasn't mad, or accusatory, simply curious. I turned my head to face him, just to make sure I hadn't misread his voice, but his face was tilted to the side in confusion.

"Uh…I'm getting a drink…?" I said slowly, my statement coming out as more of a question, unsure what he meant.

"No, I know that." Raimundo chuckled. I was even more confused now. "I meant why are you doing it with your left hand? You're right handed, aren't you?"

I blinked. "How do you know I'm right handed?"

His eyes shifted and his cheeks looked a bit pink. Is it warm in here, or is he embarrassed?

"I…uh…I noticed…" He fished around for words, before he seemed to remember his original question. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Uh…you haven't let go of my right hand yet." I said awkwardly in a rather quiet voice.

He glanced down at our still entwined hands with an expression of surprise, as if he had forgotten, or just hadn't realised he was doing it. "Oh." He slowly released my hand, almost as if he didn't want to. "Sorry."

"That's alright." I replied just as awkwardly as his apology.

Everything suddenly felt really strange. I glanced over at Raimundo to find that he had just done the same, and we both quickly averted our eyes. The air suddenly felt several degrees hotter, and I could feel blood rush to my face. Why was I feeling like this?

I glanced at Raimundo again out of my peripheral vision, and saw that he seemed to be in the same way I was. So it couldn't be my feelings for him then, that were making me act like this…

_Things change_

_When you don't expect them too_

_No one knows_

_What the future's gonna do_

_I never even noticed_

_That you've been here all along_

* * *

I didn't understand it. I had spent the last week in which I was saddled with Ashley the limpet wishing I was back with Kimiko. And now that it was just us again…it felt…I don't really know a word for how it felt, but it definitely wasn't how it felt before. Something underneath felt the same, but the most prominent feeling was entirely foreign, and I wasn't sure why.

I was also noticing things about her. Not that I hadn't before – I had always noticed pretty much everything about her, bar a few things that are completely incomprehensible to anyone but a girl – but I seemed to be noticing how I felt about it. Like how much I liked her hair – long, luscious and silky smooth, as I knew from the many times it whipped my face when we were riding, or how a few strands would fall onto my shoulder as we sat under our cherry blossom tree; how big and bright her eyes were – and how they always seemed to sparkle; how tiny she truly was… I had mostly thought about that in relation to how she must have been treated in childhood to get to be so small, but now I noticed how delicate she is, even though, if you called her that, you may not live very long – I think I'm the only one who's ever gotten to know her so well, that I've seen her temper.

It was as if… I dunno…as if there was some sort of magnetic pull causing me to look at her. That was the first of many times, when I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took was one look_

_For a dream come true_

* * *

Raimundo turned to me and opened his mouth, looking as if he was trying to find the best way to put something. Panic rose in my chest, all sorts of incredible ideas chasing each other around my head, but he shook his head.

"Would you like to dance?" It was clear that it wasn't what he had wanted to say, but I nodded anyway and he took my hand again and led me towards the dance floor.

_We gotta good thing going on_

_Right here is right where we belong_

* * *

There was something about the way she felt in my arms. Something…almost, as if something had been missing, and she was somehow my missing piece…

_You never really know what you might find_

_Now, all I see is you and I_

_You're everything I never knew_

_That I was looking for_

* * *

As we danced, I tried not to think too much and ruin the moment, but it was rather hard since my mind had just went into overdrive. I was dancing with Raimundo, Prince Raimundo, who, I had recently realised, I had feelings for.

It felt good. I knew it shouldn't have, but it did.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took was one look_

_For a dream come true_

I could see Ashley fiercely glaring at me from where she was still trying to brush Jack off. Unsuccessfully, might I add. I got the feeling that she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, but hopefully she'll back off a little and try to come up with a new plan.

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_So let the music play_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger_

_And I never ever felt this way_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Alright_

_I see everything_

_In your eyes_

_Alright_

_Something's happening_

'_Cause everyone's around_

_But you're the only one I see_

* * *

It felt like we were the only two people in the room as we continued to dance. As we gazed into each others' eyes, we forgot everyone else. Forgot that we were in the palace ballroom, with all of the people who had been at the competition. Forgot that most of the people in the room were royalty or nobility or at least fairly rich.

We just kept dancing, absorbed in each other.

* * *

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took was one look_

_For a dream come true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Feelings like I never knew_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_From the start_

_Got my heart_

_Yeah, you do_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

As I lay in bed that night I thought over everything. The way I had held her hand without even noticing, and even when I did notice, I didn't want to let go, it felt so…I dunno. What I do know, is that it didn't feel as if it was something I wasn't supposed to do.

And then there was the way I felt standing so close to her in there, the way I had opened my mouth to tell her something, but I had absolutely no idea what.

And how she felt in my arms. And the way _I_ had felt while she was there.

It was… It felt… indescribable.

I dunno, but while we danced, I felt happy. Really happy. I mean, happier than I've ever felt, happy.

I mulled it over for another while, turning over to try to get some sleep. My eyes flashed open when I came to the only conclusion that made sense.

I liked her. I mean, _liked her_ liked her. God, I sound like such a girl.

But it was true. I felt for her much more for anyone else in the palace, in the village, the kingdom, the entire world…

I lay back against my pillows with a sigh. There was no way she would ever like someone like me. I mean, sure, I'm a prince, but Kimiko isn't like that. The fact that I'm a prince would make people like Ashley like me, but not Kimiko. She sees past titles and outward appearances, to the real person inside. She'd fall for someone based on their personality.

There was no way I'm good enough for her. That's what I told myself. Still do, actually. But that didn't mean I stopped liking her. Far from it…

* * *

_So what'd you think?_

_By the way, the parts where Rai interrupts Kimiko's telling of the story, it's Rai from the future telling it, whereas Kimiko is in the near future or present, as in, her narration is shortly after the action actually takes place._

_Okay, so from now on, since I can't seem to get the stupid thing to skip a line between verses and choruses, I'm going to put **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX** between them. Unless, of course, anyone knows how I can get it to skip the line?_


End file.
